Reala's Apprentice
by kimeramon
Summary: Wizeman has created a new nightmaren. Will Mutt fit in and rise in the ranks of the nightmare army? Or will Mutt become a traitor like this NiGHTS that he keeps hearing about.
1. Chapter 1

I played the nights: journey of dreams a while back and had the idea for this little fiction. tell me what you think. i do not own nights or anyone else in the game.

* * *

The birth of Mutt(pronounced m-uh-t)

The majority of the nightmaren army was gathered around the center of the throne room of Nightmare castle as Wizeman compiled a large amount of stolen ideya to create a new nightmaren. The reason he was creating a new one was because the traitor NiGHTS was defeating all of his current ones and he was fed up with their failure, and, while first and third class nightmaren could reproduce freely, the third level were more cannon fodder than anything else, and Reala had no joy for physical contact, it was damn near impossible to think of him finding any kind of mate. Most second class nightmaren had some form of deficiency that kept them from producing offspring, such as Jackle's lack of an actual body. He was attempting to create a stronger second class by using a larger amount of ideya, he wasn't going to try and make another first class after that debacle with NiGHTS and Reala. At least he had tricked Reala into staying.

The ideya finally began to take a form. Let's see, small, humanoid, pink, floating…wait pink! A couple of Wizeman's hands flew over to take a better look at his new creation. It seemed to be a child at about twelve, wearing an outfit similar to Nights (for the sake of my sanity, I'm just going to capitalize the N) or Reala, but in a soft pink pattern with light blue stripes. It wore pink cloth that served as vest and shorts with a blue tear symbol on the chest, and had blue cloth to form leggings and sleeves. Its skin looked pinkish and vulnerable. It had a tiny blue teardrop painted below each eye and it was clutching a small pink plushie of a puppy in its left hand. Covering its hands and feet were pink boots with blue stripes and what looked like intricate pink fencer's gloves with blue detail. The hat, instead of flaring out like Nights' or Reala's, drooped down behind its head and dangled there, moving as it glanced at its surroundings.

One of Wizeman's eyes twitched. _What the hell have I done? This…__**thing**__…is disgustingly adorable. Is that a stuffed animal?_ He regained his composure as the creature, he couldn't honestly call it a nightmaren, stood on the small floating grey stone slab that was created with it. "Speak your name!"

"M-M-Mutt, M-m-master Wizeman."

_Oh god it stutters!_ "Jackle, test the new recruit." Wizeman stepped back and watched as the small platform was bombarded with deadly playing cards. As it crumbled apart, Jackle began laughing hysterically and Mutt jumped off of it screaming.

What Mutt was doing was more flailing and crying than flying, but it was staying up, and moving extremely quickly. His arms and legs seemed to multiply as he managed to dodge Jackle's cards. As they watched, Wizeman and Reala made observations in their heads as the second and third classes watched Mutt run and scream.

_Abilities: basic flight, higher than average speed,…possible sonic attack. Appearance: PINK! Gender:…uh,hell if I know. Fighting skills: little to none. Personality:…no…not going there._

One of the cards clipped the stuffed puppy and pulled it away from his hand. The card pinned the little stuffed animal to the wall, where Jackle grabbed it before he could find where it went. When he saw that Jackle had it Jackle immediately threw it into the air. When Mutt dived for it, Jackle threw two whole decks of cards at Mutt. The cards all hit Mutt at the same time as it grabbed the puppy and propelled it through one of the castle walls, definitely killing it. Puffy was the first to speak up about the attack.

"Wow, Jackle, you didn't have to kill the poor thing."

"Guess I don't know my own strength." He said as he shuffled another deck of cards.

Wizeman finally spoke up. "Well, that was a failure. Have someone clean up-"

"I CAUGHT PAWS!" They all jumped as Mutt flew out of the hole in the wall, the little stuffed animal it called paws clutched in a death hug and a smile on its face. Mutt only had small cuts on its face.

* * *

what do you think. i need feedback if you want me to continue this. i also want to know whether you think Mutt is a guy or a girl. rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to all two of you that commented. i wasn't surprised to see that both of you guessed girl for Mutt's gender. here's the second chapter from where the last one left off. you might want to check the end of the last one if you can't remember where that is. enjoy.

i do not own NiGHTS.

* * *

Reala's punishment

_Abilities: basic flight, higher than average speed, invulnerability to bladed and blunt trauma._

Wizeman began to get an idea in his head about what to do with this little…girl…yeah, let's go with that. He could punish Reala for his many failures, and get a new, powerful nightmaren to attack nightopia with. _If this works, I may be rid of more problems than I care to recall._ "Reala!"

The first class nightmare flew in front of his master and bowed. "Yes sir?"

"As punishment for your many failures, you are sentenced to train the new recruit." He laughed inwardly at Reala's shocked expression. "You will record her progress and send me a report at the end of the week."

"Yes sir." Reala kneeled and looked down into the abyss below them, still shocked at this cruel punishment. Contrary to popular belief, Reala actually did have a sense of humor, a rather sadistic one, but one nonetheless. He had almost smiled when Mutt started screaming. He had almost laughed when Jackle sent him through the wall. There was no way he was going to last a whole week.

"umm…M-M-Master Wizeman, I'm a b-b-boy."

_Ohgodmylungs!_ Reala could actually feel pain from holding in the laughter.

One of Wizeman's hands flew down to Mutt and his eye narrowed. "I don't care" it flew back to Wizeman. "You are all dismissed." All of the nightmaren were teleported out of the room. Mutt was so scared that he fell onto the stone floor.

_This is going to be a long week, _thought Reala as he watched the small nightmaren stand up. He waited for everyone to leave before he confronted the issue of Mutt. "If this is going to work you're going to have to do something about…this." He gestured to Mutt's outfit. "You will call me lord Reala and show me the same amount of respect you show-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Mutt was currently holding his neck, choking, and coughing. Then, he spit out a deadly, sharpened queen of hearts. Reala was gone before it hit the ground. Jackle later found a pot in one of the hallways that laughed hysterically when you opened the lid.

He returned to where he left Mutt standing. He found Mutt trembling and mumbling 'I'm sorry for interrupting you, please don't hurt me' over and over again. He was also doing a good job of making himself as small as possible and strangling paws.

_This kid is scared of his own shadow. How am I going to teach him to do anything?_ "Get up. And follow me." Reala turned and began flying down the halls with Mutt running to keep up with him. "Our first order of business is finding any other abilities. Can you do anything that you didn't exhibit during your fight with Jackle?" he turned and looked at Mutt.

"N-n-n-no, l-l-lord Reala, n-n-not that I can th-think of, except…" He held up paws and showed him to Reala. "P-Paws and I can b-b-both ch-change shape."

"Show me."

He squeezed paws and it transformed into a long thin sword that looked like a fencing foil. He put the foil behind his back and it stuck the pink vest.

_That would have been useful about five minutes ago. _"What about you. You said you could change form as well. Maybe you could turn into something remotely useful."

Mutt glowed pink and started to shrink. When he was done he looked like a small pink puppy with an oversized hat. Reala had to make another run to the pot in the east wing. When he got back he kicked the puppy until it turned back into Mutt holding paws. He then looked out of the window and saw the moon setting. "Dawn is approaching. Your quarters are in the north wing. Follow me." He flew off and was assaulted with the sound of Mutt's hurried steps behind him. "Why the _hell_ aren't you flying?"

"I d-d-don't kn-n-now h-how."

"You did it when Jackle attacked you." Reala looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"I w-was j-j-just t-trying t-to r-run away." He sounded like Reala had just hit him.

Reala turned away and kept flying towards where the second and first class nightmaren were housed.

"L-lord Reala, I'm sorry I'm so useless"

_What the hell, does this kid read minds?_ "You're…new. You haven't had any experience yet…, but you also have potential. You could probably become a high ranking second class."

"Really?" he sounded happy.

Reala immediately noticed the silence that followed. He turned and looked at Mutt, who was now floating six inches off the ground. Thankfully they had reached their destination and he could avoid answering Mutt. He motioned to a door on the left. "This shall be your room. You will live here while you are not training, on missions, or accompanying me. Jackle lives across the hall from you and I live at the end of the hall. You should rest. It will be dawn soon and your training starts at dusk." He started to fly down the hall.

"L-lord Reala, this d-d-door is l-l-locked."

"Not my problem."

Cue Jackle

"BOOGABOOGABOOGA!"

"AAAAAAH" Mutt's scream was accompanied by a loud cracking sound.

"OHSHI-" Jackle's shout was interrupted by a loud bang.

_I'm going to turn around and see the castle destroyed._

"L-lord Reala, I g-g-got the d-d-door open…"

_Please tell me that's all that's broken._

"…and I think Jackle stopped breathing."

_That's…a little surprising. _"Jackle can take a hit. He'll be fine if you take the door off of him."

"Umm…o-okay." He heard the door slam into place in the doorway

_Okay, I'm just going to go to my room and sleep this off like a bad hangover. Today can't possibly get any worse._ With that thought. He flew to his room and collapsed into bed.

* * *

so, what do you think about this one. i actually decided about Mutt's gender before i started the story, so sorry if you thought it was a vote. i like my Reala's personality. what do you think? pleasr rate and review.


	3. Beware of Dog

(A/N: for those wondering, mutt is a alaskan husky puppy in canine form, switch the white and black with pink and blue, respectively, for a generic puppy Mutt. I will now be using a tablet to write the chapters, therefore I may be slower in writing them and have more than a few writing errors.)

Chapter 3

Beware of Dog

Reala was mentally laughing his ass off at what Jackle had managed to get himself into. Jackle was currently running for his life from an angry and hungry Mutt while holding the young nightmaren's lunch. it should also be noted that Jackle was currently too scared to think to drop the food. It should also be noted that Mutt looked much more intimidating without his hat of gloves...and his teeth are very sharp.

Maybe we need to back up the story a little to understand how this came about. The first thing that Reala had done that dat was send Mutt into the medical wing to get inspected by one of the few nightmaren that specialized in healing and told him to meet him at the cafeteria.

He then took a nap and waited to see how long until someone found Mutt crying in a corner about how he didn't know where anything was.

Surprisingly, Mutt managed to find the cafeteria rather easily. He had removed his hat and gloves to reveal pointed ears and sharp nails that resembled animal claws. His har was short, spiky, and light blue with a thin pink stripe on the front. He was holding his hat and gloves in one hand and a file with his name written on the front. He put the file on the table along with his discarded accesories and went straight for the lunch line. (A/N:imagine a high school lunch room, only bigger and with nightmaren instead of people.)

The second he got back to the table, with a plate filled with steak and ribs, he completely disregarded the plastic silverware and began to tear into the food, his sharp teeth easily slicing through the meat.

That's when Jackle decided it was a good idea to take one of the larger steaks off of Mutt's plate. Mutt didn't notice for a few seconds.

Then he finished what was on his plate and and looked over to where Jackle was holding the steak with nothing less than carnivorous rage and hunger. They were running around the cafeteria for a few minutes before people learned it was a good idea to stay out of the way.

Does everyone understand now? No? Well, too bad! I'm not going over it again. Now where was I? Oh yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

As Reala mentally broke down in hysterics, Mutt had managed to catch Jackle and was currently shaking the poor level 2 like a chew toy. Jackle finally let go of the steak and Mutt caught it in the air and walked back over to his plate. he then proceded to visit the line for seconds. He finished eating and left for his room, taking his gloves and hat with him.

Reala had finally calmed down and was now reading the file Mutt had brought in. He always checked the miscelaneas section first to see if there was anything he should worry about.

_Let's see, higher than average senses, small but dense muscles, sharp teeth may indicate carnivorous nature...I think that's confirmed, canine features, reflective eyes indicate slight 'night vision', this kid has everything doesn't he? He doesn't seem to be in the best mood either. I think I'll wait until tomorrow to make his life more miserable._

_(A/N: how do you all like it? As I said, this is my first chapter writing on my tablet, so it may be a little short. I have the general plot of the story, but I currently have writers block on how to get from point A to point G5. ideas welcomed. Please review._


	4. christmas special behind the scenes ch1

christmas special, i dont own anyhing in this chapter. wish i did though, still using the tablet.

* * *

christmas special

Reala, Mutt, Jackle, and Nights wer all decorating a huge christmas tree while a number of lower ranked nightmaren put up smaller, less important decorations. Instead of their usual hats they were all wearing santa hats that stood up or drooped according to their usual hats. Mutt had somehow been made to wear an elf costume, complete with poiny shoes with bells on them. Nights had forced a pair of reigndeer horns onto Reala and they were just finishing with the standard ornaments, tinsel, and lights.

Mutt snatched the star out of a box of decorations. "Can I put the star on top? Jackle _did _make me wear this costume." He floated up to them with the star in his hand.

Reala snatched the star away from him. "Not after you held me down while Nights glued these on." He pulled at the horns and scowled as his head was pulled with them.

Nights flew over to them with a string of lights. "Come on, Reala. I told him to." she leaned in so she could wisper in his ear. "And if you let him do it, You can help me decorate ar my place, just you and me." She flew back over to Jackle and helped him light up one of the small trees they had set around the big one. Reala froze for a few seconds as he thought about this new option.

"Reala?"

He turned to Mutt and held the star out to him.

Mutt took the star and flew up to the top of the tree and put the star onto it. Meanwhile Nights and Jackle finished decorating the little trees and flew up to Reala. Nights person to say w

hat they were all thinking. "Thank god Kimeramon gave us you guys a break. I'm not even in the story yet and I'm exausted just hearing about it."

Jackle replied "I know! Mutt hit me with that door at least thirty times before we could do it without Reala and Mutt laughing. Then we had to do it about twenty more times before he said 'It'll do' and let us go home."

Reala started to pull at the antlers again "At least you didn't have to do scenes with Wizeman. He is such a pain about looking at the camera. Kimeramon actually had to slap him a few times...which was actually hilarious. Where are they anyways?"

Mutt spoke up "I think they're in the recording studio working on one of the scenes of the next chapter."

"GOD DAMMIT, WIZEMAN, IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING AT THE CAMERA AND GET YOUR LINES RIGHT I WILL _**EMERALD FLAME**_** YOUR ASS!"**

"I'M SORRY, SIR. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, SIR."

The four main cast members began to laugh about the fate of the unfortunate secondary character.

Jackle began to speak as soon as he got his breathing under control. "Kimeramon can't realy do that to us, right?" nobody answered. "Right?"

The other three looked at him, then Nights started edging away. "I think we should leave before this place goes up in fire. Come by in about an hour, I'll help you get those horns off."


	5. christmas special part 2

Here's the next part of the christmas special. I hope you like it. It's not very 'christmasy' but there's a surprise for those of you that make it to the end. Still using my tablet, so I spent most of my day fixing typos.

Nights Christmas Special Pars 2

Casting Interview

Mutt sat in one of two chairs behind a table while a black haired girl with cat ears poking out of the top of her head sat in front of it. "I apologise for this. He usually doesn't keep people waiting like this. We've been having trouble with one of our actors and he should be done dealing with him soon."

They looked towards the door when a man in blue jeans and a black hoodie with teeth and the words 'Bitch, I eat people' on it. He wore red reflective sunglasses to cover his eyes. "Sorry I'm late. Wizeman needed a kick in the ass to do his lines right." He took the unoccupied seat next to Mutt. "So, you're our new cast member. I must say your resume is impressive. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions before I make any definite decisions regarding your employment." (His hoodie can be seen here: /hoodies/hoodie-bitch-i-eat-people-pre-order-till-12-7)

"Okay, go for it. What do you want to know?"

"There may be a few scenes that are slightly more...intimate than others. It won't be anything more than a few heated kisses at this point, but that may be subject to change over time. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with a kiss. I would like it if you told me about any more intimate changes to the script so that I can tell you if I'm comfortable with it or not."

"Of course, that's perfectly reasonable. Second question, Most of our cast can fly, or at least float. can you do either, and if you can't, would you be adverse to me giving you the ability to do so, along with a few extras?"

"Will they make me look any differently than I do now?"

"Not unless you want me to change anything. Mutt here actually went through a few visual changes to make his canine appearance."

"Then I'm fine with it. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, Some of our scenes may be a little dangerous. Are you fine with doing a few stunts. We can easily make sure there isn't any possibility of injury."

"I'm fine with a few action scenes."

"Alright then, everything looks good. Welcome to the team. I'll have Mutt show you around the set."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're convenient. Reala and Nights are away right now. Jackle is borderline retarded. I can't stand Wizeman and he wouldn't do it right anyway." He counted off on his fingers as he listed off the separate problems. "Any of the second or first class nightmaren would get lost. You seem like the most obvious choice." He patted Mutt on the back as he got ready to leave. "Have fun out there kid." He then promptly jumped out of the window of the conference room on the fourteenth floor of the building. Both of the people who were still in the room looked out of said window and saw a huge dragon-wolf-bug-skeleton-thing flying away from the building.

Mutt shut the window and turned to face her. "Well...that happened." He led her out the door, through the hallway, and into the elevator. "Most of the set is in an old castle on the edge of town. The busses don't go out that far, so if you need a ride, call me and I'll come pick you up." he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Here's the basic setup of the rest of the actors. Nights and Reala like each other, but won't let anybody know. Reala thinks nobody knows but Nights doesn't care who knows. Jackle is borderline retarded, so never listen to anything he says. Wizeman is a huge asshole, so ignore him completely. Kimeremon is almost obsessive compulsive about getting lines right, but he's relatively laid bck when he's not working. Have you seen the episodes that are already out?"

"Yeah, I'm all caught up."

"Good." They left the building and walked over to a motorcycle in the parking lot. He handed her a helmet then climbed onto it. "Hop on, I'll take you to the set."

She moved in behind him. "Don't you need a helmet."

"Nope." he bounced his knuckles off of his own head. "Hard as a rock. one of the perks or working for an insane all powerful monster from another dimension. That and flying, but I prefer to ride." He started up the bike and they rode all the way out of the city to a large medeival style castle. "This is where we shoot most of the episodes. We had to modernize a few of the rooms to fit the show. Kimeramon actually owns the place and the land around it. There's a huge sink hole under the main room where we shoot all of the Wizeman scenes. You shouldn't go there until you have your special powers. I'll show you around in a few minutes, but for now, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, Why are you in an elf costume?"

He turned away and began to cry anime tears. "I CAN'T FIND THE ZIPPER!"

P.S. Jackle put duct tape over it and painted it green. I still need a name for our new female character, so I'm taking suggestions. I also plan to do a little behind the scenes with every chapter after the christmas special chapters. Please give your imput.


	6. public service announcement

Unfortunately my tablet has chosen now to crash. This has nothing to do with the fact that I dropped it and everything to do with the fact that I have no case. I will complete the christmas chapters as soon as I have a steady writing implement. I have decided to name the cat girl Blair, and anyone who figures out where that is from deserves a cookie. The only person who suggested a name has given me an inspiration for a nickname, so congrats to you. Wish me luck with my technical difficulties.-Kimeramon


	7. christmas special finale

My tablet is currently dead. I had to write this on a macbook. I hate macbooks, im sorry to anyone who likes them, but I just cant understand the mechanics of the right click mechanism on the touchpad. Anyways, its party time.

Christmas special finalè(I think that's how you spell it)

Kimeramon stood next to a huge refreshments table set in the room in the castle they had been decorating earlier, which shall now be lovingly called castle nightmare. There were hundreds of nightmaren in the room, including the main characters. It should be noted that Reala still had the horns on, but he did look much more relaxed than before, and he and Nights were never too far apart.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the company christmas party. I would also like to welcome the newest member of the cast, Blair."He motioned over to said cat-girl. "As most of you know, I hate long speeches. I've confiscated everyone's keys so that nobody is arrested for drunk driving. If you want to leave, you can walk, hitchhike, or find the nearest bus stop. There are also a number of rooms in the castle for any of you to crash in overnight. That being said, IT'S PARTY TIME." He downed a cup of the spiked punch while the rest of the room exploded into cheers.

*****************************the next morning********************************************

Mutt woke up in one of the rooms of the castle. He stretched and looked around to see his usual room in the castle.(many of the scenes are filmed at night, so each main actor actually sleeps in their room on the show when they don't feel like going home) "Ugh, what happened last night? Lets see, booze, tied Jackle up, booze, locked Reala and Nights in a closet, booze, met with a drunk Blair... so that's whats snuggling up to me under the blanket, taped Jackle to the ceiling, heard Reala and Nights in the closet. Wow, what a night. Glad I dont get hangovers."

"Ugh, my head. How much did I drink last night?...And who the hell is this?"

Mutt lifted up the blanket to see Blair(still fully clothed, he was still wearing the pants of the elf costume) looking angrily up at him, with a new red streak in her black hair.

"Oh, its you... I'm going back to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

He pulled the blanket back over them and they went back to sleep.

**********************************meanwhile****************************************

Reala woke up and noticed that his back was killing him. Which made sense since he was laying on the ground in a small walk in closet. He then noticed his clothes were all in the corner of the room along with a couple of empty bottles of booze and a familiar purple outfit. He looked down at the sleeping form of his secret (so he thinks) girlfriend snuggling against his chest and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. He pulled a blanket off of a stack in the corner and spread it over them. He then fell asleep.

***********************************meanwhile***************************************

Jackle woke up to find that he couldn't move anything. He quickly remembered that he was tied up and taped to the ceiling. He noticed that everyone who was at the party was either out of the room or passed out. With that, he decided to go back to sleep until someone decided to let him down.

*********************************meanw-oh forget it**********************************

Kimeramon woke in his human form and looked down to see several girls from multiple dimensions peacefully sleeping on either side of him. He readjusted his sunglasses and grinned. "It's good to be a god." He snapped his fingers and teleported the girls away, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

I should be getting back to the real story soon. I'll probably put little behind the scenes segments before or after the actual chapters because I like doing the little behind the scenes. I may even dedicate another holiday special to behind the scenes if I feel like it. Please review and merry christmas.


	8. Mutt's First Mission

Hi guys. I finally got a new, less broken tablet and I apologize for the long wait. Now, enjoy the newest chapter of Reala's apprentice. I don't own NiGHTS, SEGA does.

P.S. to the guest that reviewed: You are correct. I'm glad someone caught that.

A door opened onto an old storage room in a familiar castle. There were dusty cameras and old lights that hadn't been used in months. A familiar interdimensional being shouted out to the camera crew in a futile attempt to make them work faster. "Come on guys, get this equipment to the set. we need to shoot the next scene before we leave today."

chapter 4

Mutt's first mission

Mutt's month of training was almost over. Today he was going on his first ideya hunt. He and Reala flew out of the castle heading out into a massive forest. They landed in the forest and Reala turned to him. "You know what to do Mutt."

Mutt saluted to Reala. "Yes sir, lord Reala. I have to find a visitor and scare them into losing their ideya."

"Good, Now get to work!"

Mutt ran off into the forest in search of a visitor. He started sniffing in search of a scent, his ears twitched as he listened to the sounds around him, his eyes closed as he concentrated on finding any trail. he found one and followed it to a clearing in the woods. He watched from the shadows as a young woman played and danced with the nightopians. Perfect.

He pulled off his hat and set it gently behind the tree, making sure to stay silent. He quietly pulled off the pink plate armor he wore, and then peeled off his weighted gloves and shirt to reveal the massive muscles he always tried to hide. He toed the heavy boots off and changed into the little puppy form before walking out into the clearing and getting her attention with a pitiful wimper.

"Aww, what's wrong puppy." She walked over and tried to pick him up, but he growled and snapped at her hand. "HEY, no biting." She tried again only to get the same results. "Whatever." she turned back to the nightopians to see them cowering behind a tree. "What's wrong with you guys? It's just a little dog."

"I prefer not to be called little."

she spun around and what she saw could be described in one of two ways, a huge dog on its hind legs, or a small furry man with extremely sharp teeth. Naturally she reacted accordingly.

"WEREWOLF!" She ran away screaming and left behind a small red ideya.

The 'werewolf' changed back into Mutt and picked up the ideya. "That was easier than I expected. time to go show this to Reala."

"That was really mean!"

Mutt looked up to see a floating girl in purple tights and quickly noticed his own half naked state. He promptly overreacted to her presence.

"H-H-WHO A-ARE Y-Y-YOU?"

She floated down to him. "I'm Nights, and you're going to give that ideya back."

He took a quick look at the ideya, then back at her, then sprinted off into the woods, screaming at the top of his lungs. She immediately chased him, weaving through the trees, following the sound more than anything else. It wasnt until she passed through the clearing a third time did she notice they were going in circles. It wasn't until he turned around and slammed her in the head with something solid, metal, and pink did she realize he may have planned something in the twenty minutes she was catching up to him.

A second hit with the pink thing made everything go dark.

Mutt stood, gasping for air for a few minutes, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. When he caught his breath, he looked around for some way to secure his new prisoner. Seeing nothing he could use as rope, he decided to just weigh her down and carry her. He grabbed the back half of the pink chest plate and seamlessly clicked them in place on her chest. His face burned red as he pulled the pink shorts up her legs and locked them in place. He pulled his blue shirt with the pink teardrop design on, jammed his hands and feet into the gloves and boots, and pulled his hat down over his pointed ears. He pulled her into a semi-standing position and turned around so that the back of the armor stuck to the back of his shirt. He then began the long walk of following his own scent back to Reala, slightly hunched because of the weight on his back.

"CUT! THAT'S IT EVERYONE, PACK IT UP FOR TONIGHT!" Kimeramon got up out of his fancy director's chair and helped the crew move the cameras back into the castle while Reala and Blair helped Nights Off of Mutt's back and out of the styrafoam armor, all the while laughing about how any other guy would have undressed a sleeping girl instead of dressed her.

So, What did you guys think. I'm really sorry I haven't gotten another chapter in sooner,I just got a new tablet and it took me a while to think how I would introduce Nights to the story. Pleas e review and help me decide what Reala will do with Nights.


	9. Captured

Sorry, I can never seem to get a good flow on the chapters on a story. I should really make a buffer. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

I do not own NiGHTS.

Captured

Nights awoke in a dark dungeon with her wrists bound in heavy manacles. Her body felt heavy and she looked down to see a pink, metal one piece outfit. "Ugh, what hit me...oohh yeah, a half dressed guy with a relatively high voice. I'm obviously in Nightmare right now, but what's with the girly weight?"

"I don't care who started it. The point is that Jackle's arm was snapped in five places and then dislocated at the shoulder, which I find hilarious. So I'm letting you off the hook for forgetting your clothes. Just don't do it again." Reala said as he stepped through the door of the dungeon.

"Yes sir." Mutt followed him through the door, now with his undershirt, hat, gloves, and boots on. the second he saw that Nights was awake, he jumped behind reala and tried to hide behind Reala, which, considering Reala was a half a foot taller than him, wasn't very hard.

Reala looked back at Mutt, then at Nights. "How the hell did this guy catch you on his first mission, when we've been actively trying to get you for years. He is actually scared of girls."

"He blindsided me with something hard and pink, which I'm pretty sure I'm wearing right now." She gestured to her current attire.

"Yeah that's his." He pointed over his shoulder at Mutt, who only tried harder to hide himself. "I suggest you hold still while he gets it off of you."

"D-d-do I-I h-have t-t-to d-d-do i-it?" Mutt peeked out from behind Reala's shoulder.

"I have no idea how the hell it comes off. Hell, I didn't even know it came off." He said before pushing Mutt towards Nights.

Mutt stood nervously and mumbled to himself for a few seconds before kneeling down and grabbing his armor by the arm holes and mumbling, "Please relax." He then jerked the armor sharply to the right, disconnecting the vest from the shorts, and quickly lifting away the fromt of the vest. the shorts fell to the ground with a loud sound of metal on stone.

Nights' reaction to her new freedom was almost immediate. She jumped up and, using her flight ability to give her a good deal of extra power, kicked Mutt directly in the face, causing his head to snap back. She then drove her other heel into his stomach, hard, causing him to hunch forward and giving her the opportunity to slam her leg back down onto his head and smash his face onto the hard stone floor, where he stayed.

"So much for your little friend Reala."

Reala looked down at Mutt's unmoving body and nudged it with his foot. "...Get up."

"I'd rather not. She might hit me again."

"It obviously doesn't hurt."

"It hurts my pride."

"We came down here to get your favorite pink outfit, which you left on a girl you met while half naked in the woods, and, to add insult to injury, you just got your ass kicked by that same girl. You obviously don't have any pride."

"But...but...alright." Mutt pushed off of the ground and picked up the scattered pieces of armor, then quickly stepped out of Nights' kicking range and returned to hiding behind Reala.

During the conversation, Nights was busy dealing with the fact that the boy's head seemed to be made of steel. She logically decided to clearly state to the other two people in the room about a problem that had quickly made itself known. "OWOWOWOWOW, I think my foot is broken."

Reala looked over to her and sighed, pulling a key out of his pocket. He walked over and began undoing the manacles around her wrists. "It's your own fault for attacking someone you knew nothing about. I know from experience that Mutt here can take a cannonball to the chest and walk away clean. Add the fact that his skull is almost as thick as Jackle's, and you have a broken bone and a massive blow to the ego." He finally managed to get Nights free and pulled one of her arms over his shoulders while sticking a small red gem on her forehead. "There, that should keep you from flying away for a while. Mutt, I'm taking her to the infirmary. Go do...whatever it is you do during free time. Read a book or something."

Again, sorry for the wait. I'll try to get the next one in sooner. And, for those wondering, that gem is an inhibitor that basically drops anyoune down to low level 3 status fighter.

-your favorite author,kimeramon


	10. Jackle's Secret

I thought of this one a while ago. I have something planned that you will never see coming.

I do not own NiGHTS, I do own Mutt however, and every one of his actions is a child of my deranged mind.

Jackle's Secret

Mutt carried his armor through the hall and walked into his room, putting the pink armor onto his desk.

The room was basic, a bed was pushed into the far right corner, his desk pushed against the right wall, and a small closet in the back wall. He knelt down next to the bed and felt around until he pulled a pen and notebook out from under it. he then ran over to the desk, moved the armor off to the side, and began to write with a passion. His tongue stuck slightly out of thr side of his mouth as he focused.

Jackle was having the worst day ever. First was the fight with Mutt over a peice of cake in the cafeteria. Then the rather heated argument had turned into a fist fight, which ended when Mutt threw a table, complete with food, trays, and people, for a finishing move. and finally a wake up in the medical wing after seven hours with a broken arm and a hell of a lot of painkillers running through his system. Those painkillers may also explain why he was storming towards Mutt's room to run his mouth and probably start round two.

Mutt was heading back to the cafeteria, after hiding his notebook back under his bed. He had immediately been notified by his stomach that he had been writing for the past six hours, and immediately set out to find a meal. He was in such a good mood about his progress writing that he didn't notice Jackle storming towards him with an aura of darkness surrounding him. Mutt immediately stopped when he felt the aura of anger and smelled the sterility that was always left after a visit to the infirmary. There was also a different scent to Jackle that was normally covered by a thick layer of deoderent and cologne.

Jackle, however, didn't notice Mutt until they were literally on top of each other, and Mutt's face was pressed against his chest.

"Why do you smell like a girl?"

Jackle immediately stopped.

"And why is your chest so soft?"

Maybe it would be more accurate to say 'her' chest.

Mutt, in an act of true child-like curiosity and innocence, decided to reach up and see what was pressed against his face. With both hands he gripped the small soft things and gave them a light squeeze, breaking Jackle out of her shocked state and giving him a good idea of what he was holding. Mutt spun Jackle around and pushed her into her own, carnival themed, room. He then closed the door and leaned against it, ensuring she didn't leave, and noone interrupted them.

"Jackle...Why were you hiding the fact that you're a girl?"

"How did you find out?" Mutt noticed that Jackle's voice had risen into a more feminine tone.

"Hmmm, maybe it was my ability to smell hormones, or maybe it was when you stuck your relatively flat boobs in my face, we may never know."

"They weren't in your face...were they?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm quite a bit shorter than everyone. And no, it's not because I'm young. I'm just short. Anyways, why are you hiding that you're a girl."

"This entire army is made of guys. Do you know how many people bugged Nights before Reala made it clear she was with him. People thought I was a guy, and I went with it. It wasn't hard until my voice changed. You can't tell anyone about this."

"Ok."

"I'm serious. I'll kick your- wait, what."

Mutt shrugged and pushed off of the door. "It's none of my business what you decide to do. I don't particularly care."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jackle smiled, then remembered something that now seemed completely relevant to the comversation. "Wait, I thought you couldn't talk to girls."

Mutt just smiled and turned to leave. "I can't talk to pretty girls." He pulled the door open and stepped out. "You're practically invisible." He then closed the door and returned to his. task of finding food.

How was it. I want to get a review from anyone who guessed that Jackle was a girl, because you deserve a cookie. Please review.


End file.
